


Bromance

by equineaurora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien appreciation week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Day 3 of Adrien Appreciation week. Prompt was Friends or family, I went with Friends. Adrien and Nino have been friends for a whole year and Adrien wants to show him how much he appreciates it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HA! It's not midnight here yet. I made it actually on the 28th. 
> 
> Ok so if you haven't heard the song "Bromance" you should give it a listen before reading this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJVt8kUAm9Q it'll make this so much better. 
> 
> Huge thanks to fanficismything for managing to beta this today. She wasn't sure she'd have time since she's leaving on vacation tomorrow.

 

Adrien sat at his computer, looking through his personal facebook. He had his name set as Rien Reste to prevent fans from finding him. There was an Adrien Agreste profile on facebook but that was for his public image and after starting school he had decided he wanted one for just his friends. He was currently chatting with Nino about school starting again tomorrow. He could hardly believe that he had been going to public school for an entire year. His life was so different now. He had friends that actually seemed to care about him. I mean Chloe cared in her own way he guessed, but the way Nino, Alya, and even Marinette seemed to care was totally different. 

He realized in two days he and Nino will have been friends for a whole year, he looks back at the chat where Nino was still waiting for a reply and wondered if he should do something for Nino to show how much he appreciated everything Nino had done for him over the past year. He frowns as he remembers Nino is still banned from his house, but that doesn’t mean they can’t hang out in public somewhere. He pulls his schedule up and sees his father had given him the first day of school off from everything. With a grin he types out to Nino.

**Rien Reste** **_:_ ** _ “Hey, guess who has tomorrow totally free? Want to do something after school?” _

**Nino Lahiffe:** _ “NO WAY! Of course! Should we invite the girls?” _

**Rien Reste:** _ “Can it just be the two of us this time? I love Alya and Marinette, you know I do. But I want it to just be the two of us for once.” _

**Nino Lahiffe:** _ “Of course dude. No problem. You can come over to my place and we can play video games and mess up your model diet.” _

Adrien chuckles before responding.

**Rien Reste:** _ “Sounds excellent. Well it’s getting late. I should probably head to bed. We do have school in the morning.” _

**Nino Lahiffe:** _ “Ugh don’t remind me. See you tomorrow dude.” _

**Rien Reste:** _ “See you tomorrow.” _

Adrien stands up from his computer and stretches, he wasn’t really going to bed it was just time to patrol. He calls for Plagg to transform him and a few minutes later Chat Noir is jumping out his bedroom window.

The next morning Adrien steps out of his car happily and waves at his friends waiting for him on the front steps of the school. “Hey guys,” he greets, walking over.

“Adrien bro!” Nino greets, holding a fist out for a fist bump which Adrien gives him.

“Hey Adrien,” Alya greets with a small wave.

“A...Adrien..” Marinette greets him shyly.

Adrien smiles at her before turning back to Nino. “Ready for today?” he asks.

“For school? Never,” he answers. “For video games and pizza tonight? Totally!”

School passes without incident and Adrien happily walks home with Nino after school, he had told his driver he’d be spending some time with friends after school so he didn’t need to be picked up.

The boys chat happily as they walk, enjoying the nice fall weather. Soon enough they get to the Lahiffe residence and Nino shows Adrien up to his room. Adrien had only been to his house a few times before due to his strict schedule and father, but he liked it when he was with Nino. Adrien settles into the beanbag by the window, curling up in the sunlight filtering in through the blinds with a lazy yawn while Nino grabs some snacks and sets the gaming system up. While Nino isn’t looking Adrien slips Plagg from his over shirt pocket to his bag where there was Camembert already waiting for the Kwami.

“Ok so no Mecha Strike cause you always kick my butt. How about Mario Kart?” Nino asks rifling through his games.

“Sure. Though I’ll probably beat you at that too,” he says with a chuckle.

Nino rolls his eyes and hands a controller over to him. Adrien stays curled up in the sun on the beanbag for the first race, and ends up losing. So he decides to actually try and sits up and gives the tv is full focus and Nino doesn’t win another race the rest of the time they play.

Nino’s parents order a pizza for the boys and soon they’ve abandoned the racing for favor of pizza eating. 

Adrien is sprawled on the floor savoring the taste of the pizza since he never gets to eat it. His eyes are closed as he chews slowing, savoring it.

Nino notices the look and lets out an airy chuckle. “It’s inhumane how your father doesn’t let you have junk food. You’re a teenager it’s like part of our staple diet.”

Adrien opens his eyes and looks over at Nino and just shrugs. “I have a figure to keep unlike most teenagers. But that’s what I have awesome friends for who let me indulge sometimes. A couple slices of pizza here and then is not going to make me fat.”

“No they’re not. Want to watch some anime?” he asks, pulling out his anime collection.

Adrien moves closer to look at his collection. “I would not have pegged you as an Ouran Highschool Host Club Fan,” he says, pointing at the incriminating dvds.

Nino blushes a little and looks away sheepishly. “It’s a good series ok?” he says in an attempt to defend himself.

“I never said it wasn’t.” Adrien amends. “In fact let’s watch it,” he pulls out the first DVD and slips it into Nino’s DVD player.

A few hours later he realizes it’s time for his solo patrol. He looks over at Nino and sighs, he trusts Nino completely and he’s already been akumatized and so far no one has been akumatized twice once Ladybug purified the butterfly.  _ It should be alright,  _ he thinks as the episode comes to an end.

“Nino?” he says apprehensively.

Nino looks over at Adrien, confused by his tone. “Yes?” he asks.

“We’ve been friends for a year now. And well...I can trust you right?” he asks carefully.

“Of course bro. We’re best friends, I’d never do anything to betray you,” comes the confused response.

“Ok,” he says, taking a deep breath. “I’ve been keeping something from you this whole time...and I want to tell you now...because I really want one person to know who I really am.”

Nino is giving him a confused look but he just takes a deep breath and continues, “I….I am...Chat Noir,” he holds his breath, waiting for the reaction.

“Dude! You are not! Stop playing!” Nino says in a shocked sarcastic way.

Adrien sighs again and unzips his bag, Plagg is giving him an  _ are you sure? _ look and Adrien just nods. “Plagg. Claws Out.”

He does his whole Sailor Moon transformation scene and soon stands before his best friend wearing his super suit.

Nino’s face pales as he stares at Chat Noir where Adrien had just been standing.  “You...You..” he stumbles over his words. “Chat...Noir...Adrien..wow…”

Chat Noir rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh..yeah...hey..” he says, worried about Nino’s response.

“One minute,” Nino says, turning away from Chat for a minute. He takes some deep breaths then turns back to the superhero in his room. “Adrien?” he asks even though he had just seen the transformation.

Chat Noir smiles sheepishly and gives a smile awkward wave. “Hey, yeah, it’s me.”

Nino’s face suddenly splits into a grin. “My best friends a superhero!” he says loudly, freaking out a little.

“SHHH!” Chat says, a panicked look on his face and really hoping Nino’s parents didn’t hear that. “Secret identity here remember?”

“Oh yeah...sorry dude...I just got a little excited. It’s not everyday you find out your best friends a superhero. Sorry I’m just a little excited.  Oh my gosh Alya would freak!”

Chat looks panicked again. “You can’t tell her!” he says quickly and a little loudly in his panic.

“Ok ok. Chill dude, I’m not going to tell anyone,” Nino reassures him.

Chat Noir relaxes a little bit. “Good. So I need to go out on patrol. And I wanted you to know for two reasons. The first one being I was tired of no one knowing. And the second one being so you could know why I randomly run out on you all the time. It’s not because I don’t want to spend time with you, it’s because I don’t control when Akuma attack,” he looks at Nino hoping he understands.

Nino comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Adrien….or should I call you Chat Noir right now?” he asks for clarification on how this secret identity thing worked.

“Adrien is fine if we’re alone. In the middle of a fight or anywhere really where others can hear you need to call me Chat Noir,” he explains.

Nino nods and continues, “Adrien. I’m honored you trust me with this knowledge, it explains a lot actually. If you ever need help getting away to transform let me know someway and I’ll distract the class or crowd or whatever. I’m like your wingman now. Keeper of superhero identities and friend to all superheros in or out of costume. That’s me. Now go. Paris needs you.”

Chat Noir pulls him into a hug, being careful of his claws. “Thank you so much Nino. Happy one year of Friendship.”

“Happy one year of Friendship,” Nino responds as he returns the hug. No go, seriously. I can hear sirens. They might need your help.”

Chat curses before he steps back and nods, giving Nino his signature two finger salute he checks outside for pedestrians before climbing out the window and bounding off into the night.

“Best of luck Adrien,” Nino says, pulling his window shut once his best friend was out of sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love kudos and comments!


End file.
